Patched Together
by RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller
Summary: Sabine used to say we aren't really anything. But, she was wrong. We are a family. A crazy patchwork family who is cobbled together in the good and the bad. We are loud. We are emotional. We are strong. And if anyone messes with our family, then they won't be forgetting that any time soon. Because it is our differences and our patchwork that makes us an unstoppable force.


**RUHLSAR000 Here! No Friday update. I have a midterm and a project due Friday. But this little fluffy bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It actually hasn't left me alone dis minibus sacrum on archive but then Hera's Heroes came out and Recon started talking about quilts and yeah… Enjoy!** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS!** **I apologize for errors, delays, and long-winded author's notes.**

Hera sighs as she enters her room. She hadn't lied with what she said to her father and Kanan about the Kalikori, but… It still hurt. It was apart of her history and it was in the hands of that blue skinned laser-kriffing-brain. Even now, she can barely stop her lekku from flinging insults.

She stops. A folded blanket lies on top of her bed and she did not put it there. Karablast. She didn't even recognize it.

Slowly and cautiously, she approaches the object. A white sheet of paper harmlessly sits atop it. She picks up the paper, the letter, and reads it.

 _Hera,_

 _I'm sorry this mission didn't go as planned. On Lothal, we have something similar to the Kalikori. It's called a heritage quilt, and each patch representing an important event in that family's history. My parents' was destroyed when my parents were arrested. So, I know it hurts, even if you have a new family._

 _A while ago, I started one for this family, and it grew fast, faster than I have ever heard of a heritage quilt growing. And every time I miss my family or wish I had my old family's quilt, I take this one out and remember I have this family. The new quilt can't replace the old one. But the old one would never have replaced the new one._

 _What I am trying to say is, I hope this quilt can comfort you like it has me, and that you don't forget that you have people who love and care about you through the good and the bad._

 _Ezra_

Hera blinks looking down at the quilt before carefully tucking the note away. Carefully, she unfolds it, amazed. The stiches had to have been done by hand and the time it probably took to gather the scraps of cloth, so much effort went into it. And it was huge, a little over 4x6 feet, each panel being a square foot, and there were panels on both sides, though the back wasn't full. Yet. On the front in the middle is a 2x2 foot patch, a family portrait in front of a starbird. The cloth making up Sabine's hair is yellow, revealing when he started it. And Ezra's next to Kanan, blue thread eyes sticking out of his black bangs. He used a purple texture fabric for Zeb's fur and a slick fabric that couldn't have been easy to work with for Chopper.

The patch directly to the right of it had another starbird on a grey background but fulcrum's symbole was emblazoned on it. And if Hera had to guess, she'd say when they rescued Kanan.

Below that was a patch with a clone helmet on it. Meeting Rex.

To the left of the family patch, a communication tower, at least that was the first thing that came to mind. Kanan's capture. Well, he did say the good and the bad times were recorded.

Below that, a blue and tan circle with four grey puffs coming off on a dark blue background. The burning of Lothal, maybe?

There are eight panels, in rows of four, above the portrait section. The one in the corner was simple, following the motif of the rescue of Kanan, or perhaps the other way around. A starbird, with a lightsaber over it. The blue blade is made of a shiny blue fabric. Ezra joining her family. It is fitting that those two panels echo each other. One lead to the other and the both were the start of something far greater.

Next to it is a blue and white droid, probably R2-D2. Meeting them and Bail Organa. Ezra saving Zeb and using the Force in a major capacity.

Next to it is a purple tie fighter helmet? Zeb and Ezra's escapade with a Tie. Nothing important to anyone outside of the family. But it caused Ezra and Zeb to understand each other, and though Ezra never said anything, Hera knows that adventure meant a lot to him. It is even reflected in the patch, the stitches are smaller, the patch more detailed than most of the other. Even the symbol suggests that his relationship with Zeb is the most important part. Instead of the Tie, it was a helmet. What Zeb had given him.

The patch next to it is just as detailed, showed just as much care. Two lightsabers clash, one being Kanan's and the other being the Grand Inquisitor. In front of both is a small white jug with a blue lid. The incident with Luminara.

The next row starts with a cadet helmet with a red square on the forehead, behind it is a slash of green. His time undercover.

The next patch is a burst of colorful thin strips of fabric, with a candle in the center. Hera raises an eyebrow at that, the colorful patch contradicting the somber mood of that incident. Their first Empire day together. May be that contrast was to deal with everything.

She really doesn't know what to make of the next one, a grey mound with a small blue slash across the front on a black background. It almost looked like a mountain landscape.

The final one in the top section is a cloth version of an unload blaster, and it is just as detailed as the Luminara panel above it. Their adventure with Travis. Her words to him echo through her even after these years. Has it really been years?

Each panel brings back memories some good, some bad. With a sigh, she notices after the Malachor panel, a serious of triangles centering on a red one, all of the panels become a lot more textured after that one. She pauses on the most recently added panel. A Kalikori on an orange and gold background.

It's perfect. The quilt is absolutely perfect. She hugs it tightly to her chest, before gently spreading the quilt over her bed. It is perfect there, a pop of color in her bland grey room, as if the room has been waiting for it.

She takes a step back and smiles. She steps out of her room and walks into the common room. Sabine is quietly smirking with Chopper. Zeb and Rex are playing dia'jak. But, no Ezra.

So, she continues to look for him. She finds him in the cargo bay. She watches him from the catwalk as he practices his lightsaber form with Kanan. After he finishes the one he is working on, one in form IV if she isn't mistaken, he pauses turning off his lightsaber. "Anything you need?"

Hera slides down the ladder. She walks over to Ezra and hugs him. He stiffens before hugging her back. "Thank you." She whispers.

 **Bye! Oh, Midnight Luna! I know you'll read this, so advice about your last review, invest in a heating pad. As someone in that boat, I can tell you it helps a lot.**


End file.
